


[Podfic] Thaumatrope

by The_Casual_Sounds (the_casual_cheesecake)



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: AI Tony, Alcohol, Alternate Reality, Angst, Artificial Intelligence, Civil War II (Marvel), Civil War II: The Oath, Community: cap-ironman, Cosmic Cube, Depression, False Memories, Hydra Steve Rogers, M/M, Masterbation, Oral Sex, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Post-Hydra Steve Rogers, SHILED, Self-Hatred, Sexual Fantasy, holy shit what's happened to Steve?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 06:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19101241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_casual_cheesecake/pseuds/The_Casual_Sounds
Summary: Steve’s reality has shifted back; he’s no longer an Agent of Hydra. Unfortunately, he still remembers everything that happened, though it seems no one else does. He’s not taking it well.Too bad there’s no one who can understand what it’s like for Steve, having his personality changed and his entire world altered.No one in the flesh, anyway.





	[Podfic] Thaumatrope

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Thaumatrope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10023182) by [a_sparrows_fall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_sparrows_fall/pseuds/a_sparrows_fall). 



[Thaumatrope](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1MuSh4ieU0NwP4IxvIrZ8wsWjuxg5fPfG)

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thanks to a_sparrows_fall for blanket permission to podfic.  
> and to listeners, I hope you enjoy this as much as i have reading it, don't forget to leave kudos and comments for the author as well, and check out his fic for more author's note.


End file.
